


Sanders Sides+Cuddles

by endlcss_possibilities



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlcss_possibilities/pseuds/endlcss_possibilities
Summary: A short summary of how the Sides cuddle





	Sanders Sides+Cuddles

**Prinxiety**

It should be no surprise that Roman loves to cuddle. However he does respect Virgil’s boundaries and knows that there are moments or days when the anxious side doesn’t like being touched. Any other time than that, Virgil puts up with it with a long suffering sigh or two because “Roman, you’re like a damn octopus!”. (He not-so-secretly loves it though because he’s always chilly and Roman’s always so  _ warm _ ). And Roman will cuddle-ambush him anywhere: bed, couch, chairs, while they’re standing. He loves wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist and nuzzling his nose in his hair. When they can’t cuddle for any reason, Roman will hold Virgil’s hand because again, Virgil has permanent ice cube hands. 

**Moxiety**

Patton’s another cuddler, but he’s more tactful about it than Roman, surprisingly. He’ll always ask before he touches Virgil, even if that asking is done nonverbally. Patton especially likes to snuggle while they watch movies, which Virgil is totally down with. If the others don’t know where Virgil and Patton are, they always check Patton’s room first to see if they’re in a blanket fort, watching movies. (Patton’s room has the biggest bed, after Roman’s of course because that boy can do nothing modestly).

**Analogical**

Neither Virgil nor Logan are the biggest touchy feely people in the world. They do most of their talking through little glances and expressions. Their most used one is for when Roman is being overdramatic. But when they do cuddle, it’s usually because Virgil’s being panicky and then they sit back to back and listen to audiobooks until Virgil calms down. Or Logan will just list endless facts and “did you know”s because his voice is really calming. Sometimes if Virgil’s anxiety attacks aren’t too bad, he’ll sit in Logan’s lap and lean back against him to listen to him breathe. Honestly, Virgil loves it because Logan is probably the calmest out of all of them and even if he doesn’t make Virgil laugh like Roman can or really understand his feelings as well as Patton can, he’s an endless well of calm and Virgil really appreciates that steadiness.

**Logince**

Roman is cuddly and Logan really isn’t, but they make it work somehow? Roman loves to cuddle Logan while Logan is reading, because then Logan can’t escape on him. Logan tolerates it because Roman is warm and comfy and he’ll give Logan little shoulder massages. Logan super appreciates this because he gets all cramped up from crouching over books or puzzles. When Logan initiates any form of cuddling, Roman is over the damn moon. Logan is also pretty shy about initiating cuddles, which Roman finds adorable af. 

**Logicality**

Cuddles in onesies! Patton bought Logan a onesie specifically for these moments tbh. They like to snuggle while stargazing too! Logan will tell Patton all about the constellations and Patton will just listen because he likes listening to Logan talk, sure, but he’s also really interested in stars and constellations and such. He’ll lay in Logan’s lap and Logan likes watching him because Patton gets all awestruck and it’s just so damn cute. They bring like five billion blankets and some snacks up on the roof and stay there until they get too cold or sleepy to stay out any longer and then they go cuddle in Patton’s bed until they fall asleep.

**Royality**

The cuddle fest ship tbh. You’ll more often than not find these two curled up together somewhere. If they’re not cuddling, then they’re touching somehow, even if it’s just their fingers. Roman likes to sing to Patton and they’ll make up little stories together. They both have really big beds, perfect for cuddles so they’ll end up in one or the other. Patton’s also a very touchy feely snuggle buddy so he’ll give Roman head scritches and Roman mElts because he’s (not so) secretly a big kitty cat. 

**LAMP**

A big old cuddle pile! They build forts and spend all day in them, just watching TV or playing games. If they have nothing else to do, they’ll just leave the fort up for however long they can, just so they have somewhere to snuggle. It’s a GOOD fort too, with a bunch of pillows and blankets and fairy lights (Patton helped make this, what did you think?) and also a bunch of stuffed animals, because Patton loves them and Virgil actually does too because holding something helps calm him down. Roman also conjured Virgil a weighted blanket, which he loves. But they basically have endless amounts of comfy stuff because Roman keeps conjuring stuff to add to the fort whenever they think of something they’re missing. It’s a huge ongoing thing and every time they make the fort, there are new things that are added to it. It’s a blanket castle instead of a blanket fort by this point but Roman would have it no other way.


End file.
